kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Chavez
|actor = }} Master Chavez is a Duel Master in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Description One of the youngest Duel Masters, Hector Chavez brings Ray, Allie, and Gabe to the Temple to learn the way of Kaijudo. He's an expert in the Fire Civilization, and his primary creature is a totally dangerous Drakon. Though Chavez can be intimidating, he's a great mentor for Ray. Like most Masters, he's mostly set in his ways, but he can still learn something from his students. Always on the frontlines of the fight to protect Earth, Master Chavez duels creatures who accidentally wander through tears in the Veil, sending them back to their own realm. He trains constantly with Gilaflame the Assaulter, his drakon dueling creature. Master Chavez is more open to new ways of practicing Kaijudo than the other Kaijudo Masters, making him a natural mentor for new trainees Ray, Gabe, and Allie. He trains the three friends in the basics of Kaijudo and dueling—and tries to curb some of their more wild ideas on new ways to work with creatures. Plot He was first seen in the first episode The Natural: Part 1 appearing after a rampaging Rumbling Terrasaur. Using Gilaflame the Assaulter, he managed to push the Rumbling Terrasaur back into the Kaiju Realm, and closing the Veil. It was he who brought the children into the world of Kaijudo. He has appeared in many other episodes, but played a major role in The Siphon, where he preformed "The Siphon", a technique to take mana from the . After The Siphon, he was left vulnerable and unable to duel but was able to alert the children after being attacked by The Choten's minions. He was taken captive by The Choten for a short while, with The Choten planning to steal the mana absorbed by Master Chavez but was eventually rescued. In The Rising, Part 2, he begins a relationship with Master Nadia. Creatures * * * * (Partner) * * * * (temporary) Spells *The Spell of Temporary Evolution *Veil Creation Spell Quoted or referred to on cards }} Quotes *"I used my gauntlet to open a breach in the Veil, but my mana hasn't quite recharged yet!" -(The Natural: Part 1) Trivia *Master Chavez is the third Duel Master to break the rule about not touching a creature. **His first touched creature is . *According to Master Jaha, Ray is a very bad influence on Master Chavez. *It is shown in several episodes that Master Chavez may have hidden feelings for Master Nadia. In The Rising, Part 2, Master Chavez and Master Nadia begin a relationship. *Hector has tried to figure out Gilaflame's hissing language, so he might speak with him properly, but up until the events of Deluge, his efforts mostly come out sounding insulting. *Hector's role in the series is similar to the character of Knight from the original Duel Masters anime (though more towards his appearance in ) in that he serves as the one who discovers the main characters' talent for dueling and introduces them to the art of Kaijudo. Category:Character